Et si tout était différent?
by mambanoir
Summary: Draco, satisfait de sa vie actuelle, ou qui le croit, fait un rêve totalement différent et inattendu qui va l'obséder. DM/HP, BZ/RW, SN/NL.
1. Chapter 1

**& &&&.**

 **voilà une histoire qui m'est venue, les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais tout le reste oui!**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **& &&&.**

 **Chapitre 1.**

 **& &&&.**

Draco ouvrit les yeux et s'étira longuement dans son lit avant de sourire avec tendresse en entendant le rire clair de Harry par la fenêtre ouverte, c'était l'été et un soleil radieux brillait dans un ciel d'un bleu éclatant.

Le brun, qui était plus du genre lève-tôt que lui, l'avait laissé dormir et était descendu pour accueillir Ron et Blaise, leurs deux meilleurs amis respectifs, qui revenaient d'un long voyage et allaient passer quelques jours avec eux au manoir.

Ils étaient tous en couple depuis maintenant trois ans et étaient devenus tous très proches, sans oublier Neville et Severus qui à la grande stupéfaction de tous, s'étaient installés ensemble dés la fin de leurs études.

Leurs histoire durait donc depuis déjà plusieurs mois mais sans que personne se doute de quoi que ce soit, même parmi leurs amis les plus proches, ils avaient été si discrets sur l'évolution de leur relation que personne à Poudlard n'avait pu prévoir ni même songer à un tel revirement de situation entre eux.

Tous en était resté abasourdis, comment s'imaginer que ces deux-là aient pu tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre? Surtout qu'en public ils avaient continué à se comporter comme d'habitude jusqu'au dernier jour, l'un paraissant toujours terroriser l'autre.

D'ailleurs Neville avait récemment avoué que cela les avait bien fait rire quand ils se retrouvaient et qu'ils en parlaient.

« Ouai ils ont bien dû rire tous les deux! Songea Draco.

Puis il revint à l'instant présent et tendit l'oreille, n'entendant plus rien il supposa qu'ils avaient dû entrer et devaient être maintenant installés au salon à discuter.

Il se dit vaguement qu'il serait peut-être temps pour lui de se lever et de les rejoindre mais il ne fit pas un geste dans ce sens, il se sentait comme alanguis et tout ce dont il avait envie en réalité c'était que Harry vienne et l'oblige à se lever en le noyant de baiser sous une cascade de caresses-chatouilles.

Il adorait leurs matins à moitié câlins à moitié jeux.

Un sourire tendre revint sur ses lèvres en songeant à celui qui partageait sa vie depuis trois ans, près de son brun c'était le bonheur absolu, jamais avant lui il aurait crû pouvoir être aussi heureux, en fait il ignorait même ce que ça voulait vraiment dire avant lui, Harry faisait de sa vie un véritable paradis en comblant tous ses rêves, en l'entourant d'une chaleur dont il ne pouvait plus se passer et il en était fou amoureux.

Il n'imaginais pas sa vie sans lui pourtant qui aurait pu croire que eux aussi aller finir ensemble?

Il y avait eut tellement de haine entre eux, et ça depuis le tout début.

Mais peut-être qu'il était vrai le dicton, qu'il n'y avait qu'un pas pour passer de l'amour à la haine et vice-versa.

Eux l'avaient franchit ce pas et ils ne le regrettaient pas.

Draco s'immobilisa brusquement et ferma les yeux en entendant la poignée de la porte tourner lentement.

Le battant s'ouvrit doucement et il feignit de dormir, le cœur battant fort, Harry faisait toujours battre son cœur plus vite quand il s'approchait de lui.

Toujours immobile il sentit le brun s'asseoir sur le matelas et frissonna quand il se mit à tirer doucement sur le drap qui le couvrait, le dénudant jusqu'aux hanches.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas! Chuchota Harry tout en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur son torses pâle...il faut se lever flemmard.

Draco sourit mais sans répondre et se tourna d'un coup de rein sur le ventre, exposant son dos jusqu'aux fesses au regard du brun qui eut un petit rire tandis qu'il commençait à le caresser.

« Tu cherches les ennuis beau blond? S'amusa t-il...d'accord!

Et d'un mouvement rapide il s'assit à califourchon sur ses fesses et se mit à le chatouiller avec vigueur, Draco se tordant dans tous les sens en riant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, incapable de se libérer, à bout de souffle et les côtes douloureuses à force de rire le blond demanda grâce.

« Arrête s'il te plait...j'en peux plus...d'accord...d'accord je me lève.

« Je gagne toujours! Jubila Harry qui se releva légèrement pour lui permettre de se tourner sur le dos puis se rassit sur ses hanches.

Là ils se fixèrent, souriant et leurs regards brillants d'un amour profond et partagé.

« Je t'aime mon ange! Souffla le brun avec une ferveur qui amena des larmes de bonheur aux yeux gris...tu veux bien m'épouser?

C'était si soudain cette demande que Draco en resta bête, les yeux totalement arrondis.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ait jamais pensé au mariage avec lui, bien au contraire, mais il n'avait jamais osé lui proposer, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait toujours espéré que ce serait lui qui ferait la demande, pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien, c'était comme ça c'est tout, il rêvait juste de l'entendre lui faire cette demande.

Et le moment était venu.

Attendant sa réponse Harry le fixait de ses beaux yeux verts pleins d'amour et d'espoir, et Draco eut un grand sourire.

« Bien sûr que je veux! S'écria t-il...c'est ce que je désire le plus au monde...je t'aime Harry Potter!

 **& &&&.**

« …...POTTER! Cria Draco en se redressant brusquement dans son lit.

Un peu essoufflé, comme si il avait couru, trempé de sueur et un peu désorienté il regarda autour de lui, il était bien dans sa chambre et dans son lit, mais seul.

Il remonta ses genoux, posa les coudes dessus et se prit la tête entre les mains, fourrageant dans ses cheveux blond.

Il venait de faire le rêve le plus réaliste qu'il ait jamais fait dans sa vie et le plus stupide aussi.

Brusquement il se mit à rire, il avait rêvé que Potter le demandait en mariage, il fallait quand même se sentir bien seul pour en arriver là.

Il sauta de son lit et haussa les épaules en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, c'était totalement idiot parce qu'il était loin d'être seul, il avait des amants à la pelle, autant qu'il en voulait et même plus, il lui suffisait de claquer des doigts pour qu'ils rappliquent.

La tête un peu lourde, dû au vin de la veille, il entra dans la douche sous laquelle il passa un long moment.

Après être sortit de la salle de bain il retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit son immense armoire devant laquelle il se planta, mais sans qu'il le veuille son regard se perdit sur les vêtements qu'il ne voyait même pas, dans ce rêve il avait ressentit un bonheur si total et avec tant d'acuité que cela le pourchassait, maintenant il ressentait une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac et n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser.

Il se secoua en songeant à Blaise, qu'il devait retrouver pour une autre de leurs virées, et se mit à pouffer de rire en pensant que dans son rêve il l'avait casé avec Wesley.

Dans ce rêve il y avait quand même une chose de vrai, Neville et Severus étaient bien ensemble.

« Je comprendrais jamais ce qu'il lui trouve! Soupira Draco tout en sortant des vêtements qu'il jetait sur son lit.

Mais en réalité il s'était fait à la présence du Gryffondor près de son parrain, ils vivaient dans le manoir de ce dernier.

Il leur rendait visite assez souvent et sans être devenus amis ils étaient courtois l'un envers l'autre, Severus n'aurait d'ailleurs pas accepté qu'il en soit autrement, il tenait à son Gryffondor plus que tout mais avait aussi beaucoup d'affection pour son filleul, Draco, suffisamment intelligent, avait donc fait des efforts face à un Neville pas compliqué et prêt à l'accepter, et finalement tout se passait bien.

Il enfila ses vêtements et regarda l'heure, midi, il allait être en retard au restaurant où Blaise l'attendait en compagnie de quelques amis avec qui ils finiraient sûrement en boîte ce soir.

« Une soirée de plus à s'éclater! Murmura Draco en se détaillant attentivement devant le miroir.

Il était plus que satisfait de son apparence, comme toujours, et il se dit qu'il allait encore en faire craquer quelques uns.

De toutes façons c'était habituel, Blaise et lui séduisaient et devenaient le centre d'attraction partout où ils passaient.

Pour rester discrets dans le monde magique où tout le monde savait tout sur tout le monde, ils sévissaient depuis plus d'un an dans le monde moldu qui finalement se révélait très intéressant, et pour ne pas se faire taper sur les doigts par le ministère de la magie ils ne la pratiquaient pas de ce côté-là, mais cela ne les gênait pas.

Prêt Draco jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir avant de sortir.

 **& &&&.**

 **la suite si vous voulez!**


	2. Chapter 2

**& &&&.**

 **Chapitre 2.**

 **& &&&.**

Comme Draco l'avait prévu, ils finirent dans une boîte de nuit où normalement le blond aurait du s'amuser, mais étrangement le cœur n'y était pas, il traînait une sorte de mal-être dû à son rêve qui le pourchassait.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le rêve en lui-même mais les sensations qu'il avait éprouvé, il avait ressentit un bonheur si total, presque de la béatitude, qu'il avait maintenant la désagréable impression d'être vide à l'intérieur.

La tête ailleurs et restant assit sur une banquette au lieu de parader sur la piste et d'être le centre d'attention, comme à son habitude, il ne cessait de se demander si il était possible de ressentir réellement une telle plénitude.

Jamais il ne s'était posé de question pareille, les sentiments ne l'intéressaient guère puisqu'il n'en avait jamais pour personne, à part Potter qui l'avait toujours fait sortir de ses gonds rien qu'en montrant le bout de son nez, tout le laissait totalement froid.

L'amour profond et partagé avec une personne qui représente tout pour vous et le bonheur absolu que cela engendrait c'était comme une découverte pour lui et c'était si bon de les avoir ressentit que maintenant il avait comme un manque.

Bien malgré lui il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose et repoussait avec agacement toutes les invitations, et Blaise, qui l'avait trouvé étrange toute la journée, vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? La boîte ne te convient pas?

« Non c'est pas ça! Répondit Draco dans un haussement d'épaule, bien qu'en réalité il n'ai qu'une envie c'était sortir d'ici.

« Alors quoi?

Le blond le fixa sans rien dire mais il était visible qu'il hésitait à parler tout en ayant envie de le faire.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me confier! Insista Blaise.

Draco se décida soudain et opina.

« Alors sortons d'ici! Fit-il...on s'entend à peine.

 **& &&&.**

La boîte se trouvait dans le centre de Londres et ils se retrouvèrent sur une avenue déserte à cette heure tardive.

« Marchons un peu! Proposa Draco en prenant son ami par le bras.

« Je t'écoute maintenant! Fit ce dernier.

« Et bien...tu crois que...euh comment dire?...tu crois que deux personnes peuvent s'aimer au point d'éprouver un bonheur absolu? Demanda le blond avec une certaine hésitation, craignant que Blaise se moque de lui, tous les deux n'étaient pas du genre à faire dans le sentimental.

Pourtant ce dernier ne rit pas, bien au contraire il répondit avec sérieux et conviction.

« Oui j'en suis certain.

Plus qu'étonné, Draco s'arrêta pour le regarder et cette fois Blaise eut un petit rire.

« Ça t'étonne hein? Je ne te l'ai jamais dit c'est vrai mais oui je crois au grand amour, malheureusement il est très rare et rencontrer la personne qui vous est destinée est vraiment un coup de chance, peu de gens l'ont cette chance.

« Alors il faut que je te raconte quelque chose! S'exclama le blond rassuré et presque pressé maintenant de tout déballer, et avisant un banc il l'y entraîna pour les faire s'asseoir.

Là il raconta son rêve en détails ainsi que toutes les sensations que cela lui avait procuré.

« C'était si réel Blaise! Dit-il à la fin de son récit...c'était vraiment comme si je le vivais, et même toi je t'ai sentit heureux avec le rouquin, ne me demande pas pourquoi je t'ai vu avec lui parce que j'en ai pas la moindre idée, je sais bien que c'est la dernière personne au monde avec qui tu...

Il se tu brusquement en voyant l'expression amusée et pas du tout contrarié de Blaise.

« Quoi? Reprit-il, puis prit d'un doute il rajouta...attends, ne me dis pas que tu as eut des idées à son sujet?

« Si, durant les derniers mois avant la fin de la guerre j'avoue que j'ai été tenté, je le trouvais différent des autres et pas si mal que ça finalement...et toi tu n'as jamais songé à te faire Potter?

« Bien sûr que non! S'indigna le blond...je le détestais trop pour ça.

« Tu l'a dit toi-même il n'y a qu'un pas de l'amour à la haine et vice-versa! Le contra Blaise...et pourquoi ce rêve avec lui alors?

« pfffff! souffla Draco...là je suis incapable de te le dire parce que je n'en sais rien du tout et que moi-même je ne comprends pas, il y a des siècles que je n'ai plus rêvé de lui, et encore à l'époque c'était plutôt des cauchemars.

« Et si c'était une sorte de rêve prémonitoire? Tu sais comme si il voulait te montrer ce qui ce serait passé si tout était différent entre nous.

« Comment ça?

« Peut-être que nous étions fait pour nous rencontrer et nous aimer et que nous avons prit la mauvaise direction?

« Tu veux dire que Potter et Wesley pourraient être nos grands amours? S'écria le blond avec incrédulité...Blaise tu m'inquiète là, tu te sens bien?

« Tout à fait! Opina ce dernier avec un sourire et qui ne semblait pas du tout perturbé par cette idée...tu n'as pas envie de vivre en réalité ce que tu as ressentit dans ton rêve?

Draco ne répondit pas immédiatement et fixa le bout de ses chaussures quelques instant avant de le faire.

« Si! Finit-il par avouer...je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi complet et vivant que durant ce rêve...oui j'aimerais ressentir tout cela en vrai! Termina t-il dans un murmure.

« Bien alors il nous reste plus qu'à les séduire! Fit Blaise avec désinvolture.

« C'est pas vrai ça on dirait que ça t'amuse! Rétorqua le blond.

« Pas autant que ce que tu crois!

« Il est hors de question que je séduise Potter! S'énerva Draco qui se leva et se saisit de sa baguette...oublies tout ça c'était qu'un rêve idiot de toutes façons, et rien d'autre.

Et il disparut dans un craquement.

Blaise en fit autant peu après.

 **& &&&.**

Trois jours plus tard Draco se rendit chez son parrain le visage fatigué et les yeux cernés.

Bien qu'il ne l'ai plus refait son rêve ne le quittait plus, cela avait même empiré et il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à Potter, cela devenait une véritable obsession et ce vide qu'il ressentait maintenant lui mettait les nerfs à vif, tout l'énervait, il n'était bien nulle part et n'avait envie de rien.

Il avait besoin d'en parler à son parrain, espérant qu'il pourrait l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre.

A peine arrivé au manoir il s'enferma dans une pièce avec Severus, fermant la porte au nez de Neville qui s'empressa de faire le tour pour aller écouter derrière l'autre porte qui était entrebâillée.

Là, au fur et à mesure du récit du blond, il dû se mettre la main devant la bouche pour étouffer son rire, la petite plaisanterie qu'il s'était amusé à faire à Draco avait marché au-delà de ses espérances.

C'était un petit tour sans méchanceté qu'il avait voulut lui jouer, et cela avait germé dans sa tête parce qu'il en avait plus qu'assez, à chaque fois qu'il venait partager leur repas, de l'entendre se vanter de ses innombrables conquêtes et surtout de se moquer plutôt méchamment et sans aucune pitié ou compassion de ceux qui avaient le malheur de tomber amoureux de lui.

Alors il avait juste voulut, ne serait-ce qu'en rêve, qu'il sache à son tour ce que ça voulait dire d'être amoureux et qu'il en ressente les effets.

 **& &&&.**

Sans un mot Severus écoutait son filleul tout en souriant intérieurement en apercevant un œil de Neville dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Puis au fur et à mesure que Draco parlait il eut la certitude absolu que son petit curieux de Gryffondor était, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour quelque chose dans ce rêve.

« Mais comment a t-il fait pour le provoquer? Une potion de son crû? Se demanda t-il avec une pointe de fierté, après tout il y était pour quelque chose si maintenant il était plutôt doué dans ce domaine.

Heureusement le blond ne semblait pas s'imaginer que son rêve ai pu être provoqué par une potion quelconque et il se garderait bien de l'orienter dans ce sens.

« Après tout c'est pas bien méchant.

Severus avait involontairement murmuré ces mots et Draco, qui arpentait la pièce nerveusement depuis le début de son récit, les entendit et s'arrêta net.

« Pas bien méchant, non mais tu plaisante là? Explosa t-il...c'est devenu une obsession, je suis comme un drogué en manque, un drogué aux sentiments t'imagines ça? Y a de quoi en pleurer non? Et le pire c'est que je n'arrête pas de penser à Potter.

« Parce que c'est peut-être la personne qu'il te faut! Répondit tranquillement Severus.

Abasourdis Draco le fixa avec effarement, y'avait pas à dire son parrain avait bien changé depuis qu'il était avec Neville, il était devenu sentimental, c'était un comble.

Avant jamais il ne lui aurait sortit une ineptie pareille.

« Et c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire pour m'aider? S'écria t-il.

« Je ne vois pas bien ce que je pourrais faire ou dire pour t'aider! Répliqua posément Severus...mais j'ai quand même l'impression que ce rêve t'a permis de te rendre compte du vide de ta vie et que ça te perturbe énormément.

A ces mots le blond se calma instantanément et baissa la tête en soupirant.

« Le vide de ma vie! Fit-il à mi-voix, vide, c'était exactement comme cela qu'il se sentait et tout ce qui jusqu'à présent avait satisfait sa vie frivole et superficielle de séducteur froid et sans cœur ne représentait soudain plus aucun intérêt à ses yeux...et tout ça à cause d'un putain de rêve! Grommela t-il.

« Qui t'as fait découvrir la force de sentiments dont tu ignorais même l'existence! Compléta Severus avec un certain amusement, personnellement il trouvait que c'était une bonne chose, il avait toujours su que Draco n'était pas heureux malgré la façade de satisfaction arrogante qu'il affichait depuis toujours, et, tout comme lui avait trouvé le bonheur après tant d'années de solitude, il souhaitait qu'il en soit de même pour son filleul pour qui il avait beaucoup d'affection même si il n'en avait jamais fait étalage.

« Tu as raison je le reconnais! Soupira de nouveau le blond...si tu pouvais savoir à quel point j'étais heureux dans ce rêve, je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de l'être à ce point...mais pourquoi avec Potter?

« Parce qu'il est le seul à parvenir à te mettre dans tous tes états rien qu'en apparaissant, il peut révéler ce qu'il y a de pire en toi alors peut-être pourrait-il aussi faire ressortir le meilleur.

« Mais je m'en fout de Potter! S'énerva une nouvelle fois Draco...je l'ai jamais aimé et je l'aimerais jamais, ça fait pratiquement trois ans que je ne l'ai pas vu et crois-moi si je t'assure que ça me manque pas!

« Sauf que maintenant tu pense à lui sans arrêt.

« Oui mais juste à cause de ce rêve, avant jamais.

« Peut-être faudrait-il que vous refassiez connaissance, les choses ont changées tu sais et vous aussi, tout serait sûrement différent.

« C'est pas croyable, tu me fais penser à Blaise! Fit le blond qui avait reprit son calme...enfin lui c'est encore pire il dit que notre destinée était peut-être de nous aimer, comment ça pourrait être possible? tu y crois toi à au destin?

Bien que rien ne se vit sur ses traits, Severus eut un petit rire intérieur en jetant un regard rapide vers la porte entrebâillée derrière laquelle se tenait toujours son Gryffondor.

« Un destin nommé Neville! Songea t-il avec tendresse avant de répondre à voix haute et assez évasivement.

« On dit que certains êtres sont destinées de tout temps l'un à l'autre, alors pourquoi pas.

 **& &&&.**

 **A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**& &&&.**

 **Chapitre 3.**

 **& &&&.**

Neville resta caché jusqu'au départ de Draco, il avait trop peur de lui éclater de rire au nez si il se retrouvaient face à face, mais en entrant dans le salon c'est à un Severus au bras croisés et bien campé sur ses jambes à qui il fit face.

« Tu peux m'expliquer! fit ce dernier feignant d'être mécontent...et ne me dis pas que tu y es pour rien je sais que c'est faux.

Il avait l'air aussi rébarbatif qu'à Poudlard mais dans ses yeux noirs brillait un éclat amusé que Neville ne manqua pas, mais par jeu il prit l'attitude parfaitement imitée de l'élève prit en faute, il avait des années de pratique derrière lui.

« Je voulais juste lui donner une petite leçon! Expliqua t-il les yeux baissés...lui faire comprendre rien qu'en rêve ce que c'était d'aimer, je ne savais pas que ça allait marcher aussi bien! Termina t-il en levant des yeux où brillait une satisfaction visible.

« Et tu es fier de toi!

« Oui! S'exclama Neville qui s'avança jusqu'à lui pour passer les bras autour de son cou...tu m'en veux?

Severus l'enlaça d'un bras en le plaquant contre lui, et de sa main libre il se saisit de ses cheveux qu'il tira sans brusquerie pour lui maintenir la tête en arrière, son regard plongeant dans les doux yeux bruns.

« Mais comment as-tu fait?

« C'est que j'ai eut un bon professeur et pour moi tout seul! Murmura Neville un brin provocateur...et je te dirais tout si tu m'embrasse d'abord.

« Mmmmm je ne suis pas sûr que tu le mérite.

« S'il te plait!

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Severus qui pencha lentement son visage vers le sien, et s'arrêta au moment où leurs bouches allaient se toucher.

« Demande le-moi encore! Exigea t-il, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes.

A cet instant il n'avait vraiment plus rien de l'austère, sombre et froid maître de potion que tous le monde connaissait, quand il était avec Neville il changeait complètement.

Ce dernier obtempéra avec plaisir et répondit au baiser aussi amoureusement qu'il lui était donné.

Puis Severus y mit fin et l'entraîna vers un fauteuil dans lequel il s'assit avant de l'attirer sur ses genoux.

« Maintenant raconte-moi tout! Ordonna t-il.

« Bon...tu sais qu'à chaque fois qu'il vient manger avec nous il passe la soirée à nous raconter ses conquêtes et à se foutre des pauvres malheureux qui ont le tort de tomber amoureux de lui?

« Mm.

« J'en ai eut assez de l'entendre parler de l'amour avec autant de cynisme et d'arrogance, alors j'ai décidé de le punir en essayant de lui faire comprendre, j'ai prit une potion de rêve dans laquelle j'ai rajouté un peu d'un philtre d'amour...mais juste quelques gouttes hein!...et puis tu t'en souviens je suis allé voir Ron et Harry quelque jours avant cette soirée?

« Oui.

« Et bien j'en ai profité pour récupérer un peu de leurs cheveux que j'ai rajouté à ma mixture et j'ai fait une sorte d'invocation demandant qu'il connaisse à son tour les effets de l'amour...enfin quelque chose dans ce genre...mais tu sais j'étais vraiment pas sûr que ça allait marcher.

« Mais alors! S'exclama soudain Severus...il aurait pu tout aussi bien rêver que c'était de Weasley qu'il était amoureux!

Et Severus se mit à rire à cette idée.

« C'est un peu ce que je voulais au début! Fit Neville heureux de son rire...j'avais pensé mettre que des cheveux de Ron mais je me suis dit que c'était pas très gentil alors j'ai mis des deux, je me suis dit que le hasard déciderait.

« Tu as bien fait ! approuva Severus...la potion a apparemment des effets assez importants sur lui et faire un rêve pareil avec Weasley aurait pu faire des dégâts sur son esprit.

Neville se blottit contre lui et posa la tête sur son épaule.

« Tu sais je ne pensais pas que cela agirait autant, là on dirait même que ça empire.

Le maître de potion caressa doucement ses cheveux.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est plus la potion qui agit, vu les ingrédients elle n'était pas très puissante, mais elle lui a fait réaliser à quel point sa vie était vide de sens, et je crois que maintenant l'amour a pour lui de la valeur.

« Oui mais il a l'air de croire, tout en le refusant, que c'est Harry qui peut le lui apporter.

« Normal puisque dans le rêve c'est avec lui qu'il a ressentit tout ça, automatiquement à chaque fois qu'il se rappelle de ses sensations c'est lui qu'il voit.

« Bon alors faut espérer que ça va lui passer.

« Non je ne pense pas! Assura Severus...je pense qu'il finira par aller le voir, il ne pourra pas s'en empêcher.

« Tu crois? S'inquiéta Neville qui se redressa pour le regarder...oula, et si j'avais fait une grosse bêtise finalement?

« Pourquoi mon cœur? Sourit le maître de potion...l'espace d'un instant tu as peut-être été Cupidon, qui sait?

« Tu sais que je t'aime toi?

« Montre-moi à quel point! chuchota Severus.

 **& &&&.**

Deux jours plus tard Draco était toujours dans le même état, il restait enfermé chez lui et la nuit il ne dormait que par étapes, espérant et redoutant tout à la fois de refaire son rêve.

La journée il se sentait irritable, insatisfait de tout, et il tournait en rond dans son manoir.

Cet après-midi-là il était allongé sur le canapé de son salon, une main sur le front, quand Blaise fit son entrée dans la pièce.

« Ah te revoilà toi! Fit le blond en tournant la tête vers lui et d'un ton d'amer reproche...où tu étais passé?

« T'as mauvaise mine! Constata Blaise sans répondre à sa question et en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil...tu sais bien sûr que Weasley et Potter ne sont plus en Angleterre?

« Comme tout le monde je sais que le sauveur...notre grand héros...en a eut assez de la foule de ses admirateurs et de sa célébrité parce que très humble il aspirait à une vie tranquille...et patati et patata...pourquoi?

« Ils sont en Écosse.

« Et comment tu sais ça toi?

« Je suis simplement allé interroger Neville.

« Suis-je bête mais oui bien sûr, je sais qu'il va les voir de temps en temps mais je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé à leurs sujets et lui ne m'en parle jamais quand je vais là bas...mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent en Écosse? Termina Draco qui se redressa en position assise, curieux et intéressé malgré tout.

« Ils tiennent une auberge près d'un loch et l'endroit est ravissant, et surtout isolé.

« Tu y a été?

« Oui mais je me suis pas montré, j'ai observé de loin.

« A quoi ça rime tout ça? S'énerva brusquement Draco...pourquoi tu prends ça tellement à cœur? Parce que je t'ai rêvé heureux avec le rouquin? Mais je croyais que tu l'étais heureux!

« A peu près autant que toi! Répondit calmement Blaise...et je prends ça à cœur peut-être parce que que j'ai l'impression que ma vie tourne en rond sans rien m'apporter...ou peut-être que j'en ai assez du sexe sans importance...ou alors peut-être que j'ai besoin d'un nouveau départ parce que je me sens comme un arbre creux qu'on aurait vidé de sa substance...enfin peut-être que je crois que ton rêve t'a montré ce qui pourrait être une nouvelle chance parce qu'on a raté la première...mais pour tout te dire c'est pour tout ça à la fois.

Ce que venait de dire son ami toucha Draco plus qu'il ne le voulait et il ne dit rien durant un long moment, Blaise respectant son silence.

« Ce qui pourrait être? Finit par dire le blond doucement...tu y crois vraiment?

« Tu as du mal avec ça je sais, a1ors disons simplement que l'idée me plait.

« Donc je suppose que tu as décidé que nous allions passer quelques temps dans cette auberge, c'est ça?

« Tout à fait! Sourit Blaise.

« Tout à fait! Répéta machinalement Draco qui se mit à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure tout en réfléchissant.

Depuis son rêve il ne cessait plus de penser à Potter et il devait s'avouer qu'il était tenté d'y aller, ne serait-ce que pour constater ce qu'il était devenu, le séduire était une autre histoire, mais de toutes façons partir quelques jours ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Alors? S'enquit Blaise qui l'observait avec attention...on y va?

« D'accord! Soupira le blond.

« Bien! Jubila son ami...nous utiliserons le portoloin dont Neville se sert pour aller les voir.

« Tu as tout prévu on dirait.

« Malheureusement pas la suite des évènements! Fit Blaise dans un sourire.

« Comment tu n'as plus confiance dans notre destinée? Se moqua Draco.

« Si, mais quelques fois le destin à besoin d'un coup de pouce.

« Sur ça c'est moi qui te fait confiance.

 **& &&&.**

Deux jours plus tard, se servant du portolion, les deux Serpentard arrivaient en Écosse, se retrouvant près d'un vieil arbre au tronc immense qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de l'auberge, et Draco étudia les alentours.

Le loch aux eaux qui paraissaient vertes sous la lumière de la mi-journée était d'une taille impressionnante et on apercevait à peine l'autre rive, mais le plus surprenant était qu'au beau milieu il y avait une petite île sur laquelle on pouvait voir les ruines d'une vieille église.

« Drôle d'endroit pour construire une église! Songea t-il.

Puis il porta son regard sur l'auberge qui était à environ une cinquantaine de mètre du bord de l'eau,

c'était en fait une ancienne ferme à étage qui datait de quelques siècles et qui avait été transformée par les anciens propriétaire à qui Harry l'avait rachetée.

L'endroit formait une petite vallée entourée de douces collines recouvertes d'herbes très vertes, et de quelques grands arbres qui semblaient très vieux eux-aussi.

C'était très joli, Draco le reconnut, mais c'était un peu trop isolé à son goût, bien qu'il y ait un village à cinq kilomètres à peine pour lui c'était comme si ils étaient perdus au milieu de nulle part, il préférait nettement la ville à la campagne.

« Bon on y va? S'impatienta Blaise qui l'avait laissé observer le paysage sans rien dire mais commençait à trouver le temps long.

« Tu as bien réfléchit à ce qu'on va leur raconter? Ils vont quand même se demander ce qu'on fait là et dire que c'est dû au hasard ne marchera pas, ils ne sont quand même pas bêtes à ce point-là, faut vraiment le vouloir pour se retrouver dans ce trou perdu.

« T'inquiète pas on improvisera! Répondit Blaise très désinvolte.

« Quoi?s'exclama Draco stupéfait...c'est ça ta grande idée? Improviser? Tu m'as dit que tu y avait réfléchit.

« Arrêtes de t'inquiéter je te dis, je m'occupe de tout...aller viens!

Après un temps d'hésitation le blond le suivit en soupirant et à contrecœur, Blaise était trop désinvolte et il se demandait avec une certaine appréhension ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir raconter.

 **& &&&.**

 **A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**& &&&.**

 **Chapitre 4.**

 **& &&&.**

Ron et Harry étaient en train de discuter derrière le bureau d'accueil, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer deux personnes.

Et la surprise les laissa stupéfaits et sans voix tandis qu'elles s'avançaient tranquillement et avec assurance vers eux.

« Salut Weasley, salut Potter, ça faisait longtemps! Les salua Blaise avec désinvolture tandis que Draco se contentait d'une signe de tête.

« Malfoy et Zabini! Fit Harry en revenant à peine de sa surprise...mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici?

« Nous somme là pour louer des chambres! Répondit Blaise, le blond semblant décidément muet...c'est bien une auberge non?

« Louer des chambres? Répliqua le brun qui avait reprit ses esprits et fronça les sourcils...mais bien sûr, arrêtez vos âneries et dites-nous la véritable raison de votre présence, qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

« Si je vous le dis vous ne nous croirez pas! Fit Blaise imperturbable.

Draco lui souhaita soudain se trouver à des kilomètres de là.

« Essaies toujours! Rétorqua Harry peu amène...si tu es capable de dire la vérité, ce dont je doute.

Et la minute suivante le blond eut pour la première fois de sa vie le désir fou de disparaître sous terre.

« Suite à un rêve prémonitoire de Draco durant lequel tu le demandais en mariage, et dans lequel toi et moi Weasley nous étions heureux ensemble, nous sommes venus pour tenter de le réaliser, avec votre accord bien sûr! Annonça Blaise sans se démonter.

Un silence stupéfait et d'une profondeur insondable régna quelques instants puis Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard perplexe et interrogatif.

Les Serpentard étaient-ils devenus fous ou se foutaient-ils de leurs gueules?

Donnant l'impression d'être quand même en possession de leurs facultés mentales, le brun opta pour la seconde hypothèse et son regard vert se chargea de colère.

« Si tu crois pouvoir venir ici pour te moquer de nous je te prévient que tu vas le regretter! Menaça t-il.

« Du calme Potter je plaisantais! Sourit Blaise toujours aussi à l'aise...je vais tout vous dire, voilà...en réalité nous sommes venus vous demander asile parce qu'on veut nous faire la peau.

Dans un bel ensemble les sourcils de Ron, qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot, et ceux de Harry, se dressèrent en accent circonflexe.

Sans oublier ceux de Draco qui eux se froncèrent, ne comprenant rien au comportement de son ami, il ressentait une certaine appréhension sur ce qui allait suivre.

« On veut vous tuer? Répéta le brun avec une certaine ironie...tu sais que j'y ai souvent songé moi aussi?

« Oui mais toi c'était qu'en rêve! Fit Blaise qui ne perdait pas son sourire ni sa désinvolture...la c'est du sérieux, je t'explique...voilà, nous avons investit dans des affaires un peu douteuses, on l'ignorais au début, ça paraissait vraiment sérieux et rentable, mais en fait on s'est fait avoir et maintenant c'est nous qui devons des sommes énormes à des gens pas très recommandable si tu vois ce que je veux dire...bon nos avocats sont en train de démêler tout ça mais nous avons reçu des menaces de mort et ils ne plaisantes pas ces gens-là tu sais...

Pendant ce temps-là Draco fixait son ami avec ahurissement et intérieurement outré, il gérait, tout comme Blaise, sa fortune avec beaucoup de bons sens et d'intelligence, et jamais ils n'auraient investit dans des affaires dont ils n'étaient pas certains avant qu'elles soient honnêtes.

Alors même si tout cela n'était qu'une invention sortit de l'imagination, plus prolifique que ce qu'il aurait cru, de son ami, cela le gênait qu'on puisse croire que c'était vrai.

En affaire Draco était l'honnêteté même, tout le contraire de ce qu'il était dans sa vie privée.

Mais malgré tout il se tu, il n'avait pas tellement le choix.

« …...alors quand on su! Continuait Blaise durant ce temps...grâce à Neville, que vous teniez une auberge complètement isolée on s'est dit que nous pourrions venir nous cacher ici quelques temps, voilà pourquoi Potter nous te demandons asile.

Un nouveau silence se fit durant lequel le blond se dit que jamais les deux Gryffondor n'allaient avaler un tel tissu de mensonges.

De leur côté Ron et Harry se consultèrent du regard et après un bref cillement, le rouquin ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois.

« Je vais vous montrer vos chambres! Dit-il...suivez-moi.

Draco en fut saisit et même indigné, bien qu'il n'en montra rien extérieurement, comment pouvaient-ils croire qu'ils étaient du genre à tremper dans des magouilles?

C'était quand même vexant et outrageant de voir à quel point ils avaient piètre opinion d'eux.

Blaise suivit le rouquin le sourire toujours collé sur ses lèvres, le blond ferma la marche d'un air renfrogné.

Ils montèrent l'escalier qui menait à l'étage tandis que Ron expliquait qu'étant au mois d'octobre ils arrivaient à la saison morte et qu'ils n'y avaient que deux chambres de louées par deux couples d'un certain âge.

« Pourquoi vous fermez pas alors durant cette saison? S'enquit Blaise.

« Parce que nous sommes aussi une étape sur un circuit touristique qui fonctionne toute l'année, un peu moins en hivers c'est vrai, mais une fois par semaine nous devons préparer des paniers repas pour deux cars de touristes qui passent juste la journée ici...nous avons des bateaux et un couple de guides qui les emmène sur l'île où ils piquent-niquent, il y a une vieille église là-bas.

« Oui nous l'avons aperçut en arrivant.

« Voilà vos chambres! Annonça Ron en s'arrêtant devant une porte et en désignant la seconde du menton...elles communiquent.

Puis il leur donna les clefs.

« Merci! Fit Blaise dans un sourire.

Le rouquin n'y répondit pas et se détourna pour repartir.

 **& &&&.**

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de sortir une histoire pareille? Explosa Draco dés qu'ils furent entrés dans la pièce et la porte à peine refermée derrière eux...on est des malfrats maintenant? Des hommes d'affaires véreux?

« J'ai dit la vérité et ils ne m'ont pas cru! Se défendit Blaise tout en agrandissant tranquillement ses bagages...il fallait bien que j'invente quelque chose.

« Ouai et tu pouvais pas trouver autre chose?...le pire c'est que là ils t'ont cru.

« Tu aurais voulut le contraire?

« Je voudrais surtout ne jamais être venu.

 **& &&&.**

Harry était allé prévenir le cuisinier de l'arrivée de deux nouveau clients et quand Ron le rejoignit ils se dirigèrent vers leur bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Demanda le rouquin en s'asseyant dans l'un des deux fauteuils en cuir noir.

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser de quoi il parlait.

« Que les problèmes ne vont pas tarder! Soupira le brun qui se plaça devant la porte-fenêtre et laissa errer son regard sur le lac.

« Rien ne nous obligeait à les accepter, on aurait pu leur dire de partir, franchement tu y crois à leur histoire de mafia?

« A peu près autant qu'à celle du rêve...mais va savoir avec eux!

Les deux amis se mirent à rire en songeant à tout ce que Blaise leur avait raconté.

« Je les aurait jamais crû capable d'imaginer des histoires pareilles! S'esclaffa Ron...un rêve prémonitoire!

« Dans lequel je demande Malfoy en mariage!

Là ce fut un grand éclat de rire qui ne se calma qu'au bout de quelques minutes, les larmes perlant à leurs yeux.

« La mafia qui leur court après...un vrai roman noir!

Nouvel éclat de rire qui prit encore quelques instants.

« Pourquoi sont-ils vraiment venus d'après toi? Interrogea Ron après que le calme soit revenu.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée mais ils ont certainement une idée derrière la tête pour être venus jusqu'ici et je veux savoir ce que c'est, malheureusement je doute que ce soit bon pour nous.

« Alors il nous reste plus qu'à attendre et voir venir...en tout cas à part les centimètres en plus ils n'ont guère changés, physiquement je veux dire, pour le reste...

« On s'en rendra vite compte! Le coupa Harry qui doutait fortement qu'ils se soient améliorés niveau caractère et façon d'être.

 **& &&&.**

En milieu d'après-midi, Blaise laissa Draco qui avait râler tout son saoul et s'était finalement endormit, ce dont il avait grand besoin, et descendit les escaliers.

Il n'aperçut personne dans la salle à manger ainsi qu'à l'accueil et décida d'aller faire un tour.

Il sortit et se rendit au bord de l'eau jusqu'à un vieux bloc de pierre à demi enfouit dans la terre, échoué ici on ne sait trop comment ni pourquoi, sur lequel il s'assit.

Là il observa autour de lui et aperçut un hangar en bois d'où sortait un long ponton auquel était amarrés deux gros bateaux du style bateau-mouche.

Sur l'un deux un homme et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années bricolaient le moteur.

« Sûrement les guides! Pensa t-il avant de porter son regard sur l'île.

« Étonnant cette église non? Fit la voix de Ron derrière lui.

Ne l'ayant pas entendu approcher le Serpentard sursauta avant de se reprendre et de lui sourire.

« En effet! Répondit-il...c'est un endroit assez saugrenu pour y construire une église.

« Et personne ne sait pourquoi on l'a bâtit ici, elle est datée de plus de mille ans et il n'existe plus aucunes archives à son sujet, on ignore qui l'a construite, à quelle date exacte et pourquoi là.

« Tu connais bien ton sujet on dirait! Rigola Blaise.

« C'est un peu normal non? Il faut pouvoir répondre aux questions des touristes.

Tout en parlant Ron s'était approché du bord de l'eau sur laquelle son regard était fixé et le Serpentard se mit à le détailler.

Le rouquin avait changé depuis Poudlard, il était maintenant de haute stature et sous son pull on devinait aisément une carrure athlétique des plus attirante.

Ses cheveux roux qu'il portait un peu plus longs bouclaient autour de sa tête et le soleil derrière lui, qui baissait sur l'horizon, les faisait étinceler en donnant l'impression qu'il portait un casque de cuivre rutilant.

Son visage avait changé lui aussi, il n'avait plus les joues rondes de l'enfance et ses traits s'étaient affermit, seuls ses yeux azur étaient toujours les mêmes.

« J'étais certain qu'il deviendrait craquant! Se dit Blaise qui baissa soudain la tête et se mit à jouer, du bout de sa chaussure, avec des cailloux.

Pour la première fois il se demanda comment il allait s'y prendre pour le séduire, d'habitude il ne se posait jamais la question, quelques phrases bateaux, des regards bien calculés et le tour était joué, on ne lui résistait pas, mais même sans se prendre la tête il agissait toujours avec classe, il tenait à sa réputation de gentlemen, et c'était facile quand on ne ressentait rien de jouer un personnage.

Seulement là il voulait que tout soit différent, parce que face à celui qui se trouvait là tout l'était différent, il ne voulait plus jouer et paraître ce qu'il n'était pas, ou plus pour être honnête.

« Tu es bien songeur! Fit la voix de Ron en le sortant de ses pensées.

« Un peu c'est vrai, mais vous ne vous sentez pas un peu seuls dans cette endroit isolé? S'enquit Blaise en relevant la tête, et ce faisant il s'aperçut que le regard azur était rivé sur lui.

« Pas du tout, ça semble désert parce que c'est la saison morte! Expliqua le rouquin...mais tout le reste du temps c'est plein de monde ici, je peux te dire que des gens on en rencontre.

« Y comprit des petits amis?

Et il eut un sourire aussi innocent que possible pour mieux faire passer sa question indiscrète en voyant le regard azur devenir suspicieux.

 **& &&&.**

 **A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**& &&&.**

 **Chapitre 5.**

 **& &&&.**

« Bien sûr, on est pas devenus des ermites et il nous arrive d'avoir des petits amis! finit quand même par répondre Ron qui se mordilla la lèvres inférieure avant de rajouter...tu es bien curieux.

« Parce que ça m'intéresse tout simplement.

« Tiens donc et pourquoi ça? S'exclama le rouquin...nous ne sommes pas amis que je sache.

« On a l'air de deux ennemis là? Le contra Blaise.

« Euh...non, et en fait je trouve étrange de discuter comme ça avec toi.

« A cause de notre passé je présume! Soupira le Serpentard.

« Évidemment! Rétorqua Ron en haussant les épaules.

Blaise se leva et alla se placer face à lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Et si on essayait de partir sur de nouvelles bases? Proposa t-il espérant qu'il entendrait dans sa voix à quel point il était sincère...laissons le passé là où il est et refaisons connaissance.

Son espoir fut déçu, rien qu'à son expression il était visible que le rouquin ne croyait pas en sa bonne foi.

« Tu vas pas me dire que vous êtes venu simplement pour faire ami-ami avec nous! S'exclama ce dernier.

« Est-ce que ça te semble si difficile à imaginer? Murmura Blaise.

« Et bien...oui...enfin je sais pas! Répondit Ron qui recula lentement de deux pas, il était un peu perdu et ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir le Serpentard et il y avait eut trop de méfiance entre eux pour qu'il le croit sur parole...t'es vraiment bizarre.

Puis il se détourna et retourna à grands pas vers l'auberge.

Quand il y entra il aperçut Harry qui préparait trois tables pour le repas du soir et se mit aussitôt à l'aider, sans lui rapporter la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Blaise, elle lui semblait trop surréaliste et il avait besoin d'y réfléchir.

 **& &&&.**

A 19 heure 30 les trois tables préparées furent occupées, deux par les couples d'un certain âge qui étaient si discrets qu'on finissait pas les oublier, et la troisième par Blaise et Draco.

Ce dernier avait l'air plus reposé après sa longue sieste, mais son expression était renfrognée.

« Y a même pas de carte? Grommela t-il en cherchant sur la table.

« T'es pas devenu muet finalement, pourtant je l'ai cru quand tu es arrivé! Fit Harry avec ironie en s'approchant de la table avec un plat contenant une salade composée dans les mains...et non il n'y a pas de carte, hors saison nous ne proposons qu'un menu unique.

« Et moi qui croyait que c'était un trois étoiles! Fit mine de soupirer le blond.

« Quatre en réalité! Rectifia le brun avec une fierté à peine cachée et qui releva le menton...mais si ça ne te plait pas tu n'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs, je ne te retiens pas.

Ceci dit il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

« C'est comme ça que tu compte le séduire? Reprocha Blaise.

« Tu comprends pas qu'il n'y a rien de possible entre nous! Riposta Draco...ce mec est infernal, dés demain je repars.

Son ami le fixa sourcils froncés sous la réflexion, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de le motiver, et une idée lui vint.

« Il te fait peur n'est-ce pas? Finalement c'est vrai ce qu'on disait à Poudlard, que devant lui tu te sens tout petit, n'étant pas à la hauteur tu te sais incapable de le séduire et comme un lâche tu préfère fuir la queue entre les jambes.

Le ton était particulièrement railleur et volontairement avilissant, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que titiller la fierté de Draco pour lui faire faire ce qu'on voulait, et en effet le blond eut la réaction que Blaise espérait, les yeux gris se mirent à étinceler de rage et il se redressa fièrement sur sa chaise, l'air combatif.

« Je suis capable de séduire n'importe qui! Grommela t-il entre ses dents serrées...et je n'ai pas peur de Potter.

« Ah oui? Et fuir devant lui tu appelles ça comment toi? En rajouta Blaise.

« Très bien! Rétorqua le blond qui se pencha par dessus la table pour le fixer bien droit dans les yeux, son regard brillait maintenant de défi...je reste et j'aurais Potter.

Son ami cacha son sourire victorieux derrière une petite grimace de doute qui vexa Draco.

« Je te dis que je l'aurais.

« D'accord! Je verrais bien si tu en est capable.

Sur ce il se servit une part de salade et se mit à manger.

Le blond le regarda faire, comme si il attendait une suite à sa dernière phrase, mais comme rien ne vint il se mit à manger lui aussi.

Après la salade ce fut un plat de lasagne que Harry amena, s'arrêtant tout juste le temps de le poser devant eux.

Ce fut ensuite un plateau de fromage suivit d'une crème onctueuse comme dessert.

En dernier le brun amena deux cafés et Blaise en profita pour le féliciter.

« Merci Potter, le repas était vraiment délicieux! Et il ne mentait pas, il s'était régalé.

Un peu surprit Harry accepta le compliment et pour la première fois il eut un sourire, très léger, mais un sourire quand même.

« Notre cuisinier appréciera! Dit-il.

« Excuse-moi Potter pour tout à l'heure! Intervint Draco...c'est vrai que c'était parfait, elles sont méritées vos étoiles.

Le brun en resta bête un bref instant, puis il remercia d'un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner.

« C'est beaucoup mieux! Apprécia Blaise.

« Ce n'était pas difficile! Accorda le blond.

Le café terminé son ami se leva de sa chaise.

« Je vais faire un tour dehors tu viens?

« Non je préfère rester là.

« Comme tu veux.

 **& &&&.**

Draco resta seul quelques instants dans la salle à manger maintenant vide, les deux autres couples étant sortit, puis il regarda Harry venir vers lui pour débarrasser la table.

« C'est le moment d'en profiter! Se dit le blond.

Mais il y eut un long silence entre eux parce que pour la première fois de sa vie le séducteur qu'il était ne trouvait rien à dire.

Sans un mot le brun lui empilait plat et assiettes.

« Qu'as-tu fais pendant ces trois ans Potter? Ce fut la seule chose qui vint à l'esprit de Draco...à part tenir cette auberge.

Ce dernier s'arrêta net et parut hésiter à répondre avant de se décider.

« Rien d'autre! Fit-il très laconique.

« Tu as un petit ami? Demanda le blond tout en se maudissant de ne trouver que de telles banalités.

« Non pas dernièrement.

« Tu es seul depuis longtemps? Continua Draco avec l'horrible sensation de ne pouvoir sortir autre chose que des platitudes à faire pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois je suis pas comme toi, moi je passe pas des bras de l'un à ceux d'un autre! Rétorqua Harry avec une pointe d'agressivité, il était sur la défensive comme cela avait toujours été le cas face à lui.

« Pourquoi tu te sens toujours agressé dés que je te parle! S'exclama le blond qui le ressentit très bien.

« Parce que ça a toujours été comme ça avec toi! Répliqua le brun.

« Mais là c'est moi qui devrait me sentir agressé! S'insurgea Draco...je t'ai juste posé une question toute bête c'est tout.

« Sauf qu'avec toi il y a toujours quelque chose de caché, même derrière une question toute bête! Riposta aigrement Harry...tu ne fais jamais rien avec de bonnes intentions, tout est calculé chez toi.

Abasourdis le blond resta à le fixer, jamais il ne s'était douté qu'il puisse être aussi méfiant envers lui, un peu oui et ça il pouvait le comprendre, mais à ce point-là?

Et brusquement que le brun le juge aussi mal le mit mal à l'aise et avec une honnêteté rare chez lui, il reconnut qu'il n'avait pas tort, quand avait-il fait quelque chose pour quelqu'un sans une arrière-pensée? Jamais, parce qu'il ne faisait jamais rien pour rien et qu'il se foutait des conséquences que cela pouvait avoir pour les autres.

Il se leva de sa chaise, faisant ainsi face à Harry.

« Je ne savais pas que tu me jugeais aussi mal! Dit-il simplement sans colère ni reproche.

« Tu ne m'as jamais donné l'occasion de te voir autrement que comme un arrogant égoïste imbu de lui-même! Rétorqua le brun un peu surprit qu'il ne réagisse pas plus mal.

Draco baissa les yeux un instant puis les releva.

« Tu as raison! Reconnut-il.

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, Malfoy reconnaissant ses défauts en toute simplicité? C'était le monde à l'envers.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demanda t-il avec suspicion...et réellement pourquoi es-tu venu ici?

« Si je te le disais tu n'apprécierais pas! Répondit Draco à mi-voix et songeant que finalement il n'avait pas cru à l'histoire de Blaise.

Puis il eut un léger sourire avant de s'éloigner pour se diriger vers l'escalier dans lequel il disparut.

Toujours sous le coup de la surprise Harry le suivit des yeux, il en revenait à peine d'avoir eut une telle discussion avec lui sans que ça dégénère.

Puis il soupira.

« Ça ne me dit pas ce qu'ils sont venus faire ici! Se dit-il en se remettant au travail.

 **& &&&.**

Ayant terminé son travail Ron sortit par la porte-fenêtre de la cuisine et s'assit sur le vieux banc de pierre collé au mur.

La fraîcheur était assez vive maintenant le soir mais c'était encore supportable et il leva le nez vers les étoiles qui étincelaient dans un ciel nocturne bien dégagé.

Il était là depuis quelques minutes quand un bruit de pas attira son attention et il vit Blaise venir vers lui.

Ce dernier s'arrêta près de lui et jeta un regard curieux par la porte-fenêtre ainsi que sur le tablier blanc que le rouquin avait oublier d'enlever.

« C'est toi qui fait la cuisine?

« Non! Fit Ron dans un petit rire...hors saison nous tournons avec un personnel très réduit alors moi je donne un coup de main au cuisinier pour les bricoles, ensuite je l'aide à ranger, et pour finir je mets tout ce qui est sale dans le gros lave-vaisselle que je viderais demain matin...voilà tu sais tout.

« C'est assez tranquille finalement! Constata Blaise en s'asseyant sur le banc.

« Oui durant la saison morte on a pas grand-chose à faire.

« Et Harry s'occupe toujours du service?

« Oui...tu l'appelle Harry maintenant? C'est plus Potter?

Le Serpentard sourit.

« Ça te dérange?

« Non.

« J'aimerais qu'on s'appelle aussi par nos prénom! Proposa Blaise en plongeant ses yeux sombres dans le regard azur...y en a marre des Weasley et des Zabini, t'es d'accord?

Un peu déstabilisé par ce regard qui semblait vouloir prendre possession du sien, Ron rougit et détourna la tête.

« Euh...oui si tu veux.

Sans qu'il en laisse rien paraître le Serpentard se sentit un peu bizarre, en voyant le rouquin rougir son cœur s'était mit à battre fort et une chaleur des plus agréable avait envahit tout son corps.

C'était bon comme sensation.

Puis Ron se tourna brusquement vers lui sourcils froncés.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous réellement venu ici? Demanda t-il abruptement...j'ai rien compris à ce que tu m'as raconté cet après-midi.

« Je vous l'ai dit dés notre arrivée! Répondit franchement Blaise.

 **& &&&.**

 **A bientôt si vous voulez.**


	6. Chapter 6

**& &&&.**

 **Chapitre 6.**

 **& &&&.**

« Arrêtes ton histoire de mafia ça tient pas debout! Répliqua Ron.

« Je me doutais bien que vous n'y croiriez pas! Fit Blaise avec un petit rire d'excuse...non je parlais du rêve, en réalité c'est pour ça que nous sommes venus.

Le rouquin en resta bête un instant puis il commença à glousser de rire avant d'éclater littéralement sous le regard pétillant d'amusant du Serpentard, il comprenait très bien sa réaction et le laissa se calmer sans rien dire.

Cela prit un petit moment mais Ron finit par s'arrêter en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Vous êtes venus pour un rêve soi-disant prémonitoire où Malfoy serait avec Harry et toi et moi ensemble?...tu veux vraiment me faire croire ça?

Et du rire le rouquin passa brusquement à une expression peu amène.

« Tu me prends pour un idiot c'est ça?

Blaise soupira tout en secouant la tête.

« Non pas du tout je t'assure...pfff...c'est difficile et ça a l'air débile je sais, si j'étais à ta place je n'y croirais pas non plus, alors comment te faire comprendre que moi je pense que ce rêve voulait nous montrer que tout aurait pu être différent entre nous, que nous avons prit des directions opposées alors que peut-être nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.

« Toi et moi? S'effara Ron.

« Oui, tout comme Draco et Harry.

Le rouquin bondit sur ses pieds, le visage coléreux.

« Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi! s'écria t-il...ou alors tu as perdu la boule.

« Je 'assure que non Ron! Fit le Serpentard d'un ton conciliant en se levant lui aussi...l'idée que l'on puisse être ensemble te paraît si impossible? Tu me trouves si déplaisant que ça?

Presque à contrecœur le rouquin le détailla lentement, mais c'était surtout pour se donner une contenance parce qu'en réalité il n'avait pas besoin de le faire pour savoir qu'il était plus que séduisant.

« Tu sais très bien qu'il y a peu de gens à qui tu pourrais déplaire! Grommela t-il avec gêne puisqu'il avouait de cette façon qu'il le trouvait à son goût...si même il en existe.

Blaise lui sourit avec douceur.

« C'est déjà un bon début tu crois pas? Parce que moi je te trouve magnifique.

Une lueur de surprise passa dans le regard azur.

« Tu...tu me trouve magnifique?

Le Serpentard eut un rire léger.

« Tu n'aurais certainement jamais pu le deviner à l'époque, mais à Poudlard je te trouvais déjà attirant...maintenant encore plus.

Incrédule Ron secoua négativement la tête.

« Non...non, c'est des conneries tout ça, c'est pas vrai.

Blaise s'avança rapidement jusqu'à lui et saisit son visage entre ses mains.

« Tout est vrai Ron je te l'assure! Dit-il avec douceur mais conviction...et je te le prouverais si tu nous donne une chance...s'il te plait! Souffla t-il tout en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Le rouquin ferma les yeux, prêt à succomber, comment résister à un apollon si tentateur?

Mais alors que leurs bouches allaient se toucher, il se reprit et réagit aussitôt en le repoussant brusquement avant de reculer jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre où il s'arrêta.

« Je ne te crois pas, laisses-moi tranquille.

Il entra dans la cuisine et referma la porte derrière lui.

Sans tenter de le suivre Blaise se rassit sur le banc, il ne voulait pas le harceler et par ailleurs il comprenait très bien sa réaction, Ron n'avait aucune confiance en lui et cela n'avait rien de surprenant vu leur passé.

Mais malgré tout le Serpentard sourit, il savait au moins maintenant qu'il lui plaisait, physiquement, et ça c'était quand même une bonne nouvelle, puisqu'ils éprouvaient une certaine attirance réciproque il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'ils ne parviennent pas à tout surmonter, il fallait juste qu'ils le veuillent tous les deux et un peu de temps.

 **& &&&.**

Harry était assit derrière son bureau regardant sans les voir les quelques factures posées devant lui, c'était la fin du mois et le moment habituel où il s'en occupait, mais là il était incapable de se concentrer dessus parce que la dernière phrase de Draco tourbillonnait sans cesse dans sa tête.

« _Si je te le disais tu n'apprécierais pas._

Qu'avait-il voulut dire par là? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'apprécierait pas? Que comme il le supposait leur présence ici présageait une mauvaise surprise?

Mais pourquoi voudraient-ils leur faire un sale coup après tant d'années à s'ignorer? Et pourquoi pratiquement l'annoncer?

C'était incompréhensible.

Harry posa les coudes sur le bureau et se prit la tête entre les mains, glissant ses doigts pour fourrager dans sa chevelure toujours aussi en bataille.

Il détestait ne pas savoir et la curiosité le dévorait.

Tant de questions sans réponse l'assaillaient que ça en était frustrant.

Pourquoi le blond s'était-il comporté aussi bizarrement? Acceptant ses critiques sans broncher et reconnaissant même ses défauts.

Jamais le Malfoy qu'il connaissait depuis toujours n'aurait agit ainsi.

« Serait-il possible qu'il ait changé? Se demanda t-il.

Mais aussitôt la réponse lui vint et il releva la tête en la secouant négativement tout en faisant une grimace.

« Un Malfoy reste un Malfoy.

Puis soudain il fit une autre grimace.

« T'exagère pas un peu là quand même? Se contra t-il tout en se rejetant en arrière dans son fauteuil...avec lui il faut rester prudent c'est sûr, mais on pourrait peut-être lui accorder le bénéfice du doute non? Trois ans ont passé tout de même.

Il se saisit d'un crayon dont il se mit à mâchouiller le bout.

« C'est vrai, et peut-être qu'avec le temps il a fait comme le bon vin il a bien vieillit, après tout il se dit de bonne souche! Rigola t-il avant de soupirer...bon d'accord je vais faire un effort et je vais me montrer aussi poli qu'avec n'importe quel autre client...si je peux, en tout cas je promet d'essayer...avec un peu de chance je finirais bien par savoir ce qu'il me cache.

Puis ayant un peu trop l'impression de radoter il se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher au lieu de parler tout seul.

 **& &&&.**

Le lendemain matin Harry sortit de son appartement, les anciens propriétaire avaient aménagé la moitié des combles, qui faisaient toute la surface de la bâtisse, en un logement qu'il occupait maintenant, la partie restante avait été aménagée en un second appartement par Ron et lui quand il avait racheté l'auberge, ainsi chacun avait son espace personnel.

Comme d'habitude il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et salua la femme de ménage qui venait tôt le matin pour nettoyer le bas et attendait ensuite en faisant une pause que les clients aient quittés leurs chambres pour les faire.

Durant la saison estivale elles étaient trois, elle ne s'occupait que du rez-de-chaussée et deux femmes de chambre entretenaient l'étage.

Harry se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine où il échangea quelques mots avec le cuisinier, qui lui était là à l'année, et alla s'attabler près de Ron qui était descendu depuis peu.

Tous les matins ils déjeunaient ainsi.

« Bien dormit Ron? S'enquit le brun tout en saisissant la cafetière et remplir sa tasse.

« Mmmm! Répondit ce dernier qui était en train de manger un croissant et se dit aussitôt qu'il devrait raconter à son ami ce que lui avait dit Blaise.

Mais le temps qu'il mâche et avale son morceau de croissant, il n'était plus très sûr que ce soit bien utile, Harry n'allait certainement pas croire cette histoire, puis il allait rire en lui disant qu'il était bien bête d'avoir faillit céder au Serpentard parce que ses paroles n'étaient que des mensonges.

Ne voulant pas passer pour un idiot aux yeux de son ami, il jugea préférable de se taire.

« Ron?...Ron tu m'entends?

Le rouquin sursauta, il s'était totalement perdu dans ses réflexions et apparemment depuis un bon moment puisque le brun était debout et que sa tasse était vide.

« Tu dors encore? Rigola Harry.

« Excuses-moi, je ne sais même pas où j'avais la tête.

« C'est l'heure de mettre les tables du petit-déjeuner, j'y vais.

« D'accord.

 **& &&&.**

Les trois tables furent rapidement dressées et Harry se rendit derrière le bureau d'accueil dans l'intention de ranger les papiers qui s'y étaient amassés, la personne qui s'occupait de l'accueil ne venait pas hors saison il y avait trop peu de client pour ça.

A ce moment Draco arriva, descendant de sa chambre, et l'apercevant il s'approcha.

« Salut Potter.

« Bonjour bien dormit? Répondit ce dernier en levant à peine les yeux.

Le ton aimable surprit le blond qui posa les mains sur le rebord en bois.

Le brun avait l'air dans de meilleures dispositions que la veille envers lui, et il se dit que c'était peut-être le moment pour entamer une tactique d'approche.

Mais là, une fois de plus et à son grand désarrois, lui le grand séducteur à la parole facile, aux belles phrases qui coulaient toutes seules de sa bouche, ne trouva rien à dire, mais alors rien de rien, face à Harry tout ce qu'il aurait pu lui sortir lui sembla totalement creux et insipide.

Il resta là sans un mot et tout ce qui ne lui venait pas en parole brilla dans son regard, ses yeux gris fixés sur Harry étaient devenus intenses et paraissaient vouloir transpercer le brun qui s'était remit à ranger.

Ce dernier, étonné de le sentir toujours là, releva la tête et son regard s'accrocha aussitôt à celui de Draco.

« Tu fais quoi là?...tu veux m'hypnotiser? Lire dans mes pensées?

Le brun était plutôt amusé et le blond se secoua en se disant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à rien avec lui, c'était désespérant.

« Bien sûr que non! Répliqua t-il, quoi dire d'autre?

« Je peux te poser une question?

« Vas-y.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as voulut dire hier soir? Interrogea Harry, c'était plus fort que lui il fallait qu'il sache...pourquoi est-ce que je n'apprécierais pas de connaître la véritable raison de votre présence ici?

Ce fut peut-être l'éclat de suspicion dans les yeux verts, ou bien la pointe de méfiance qu'il ressentit dans son ton, ou bien les deux, mais Draco comprit une chose.

« C'est pas vrai! S'écria t-il avec l'air d'avoir du mal à y croire...tu crois que je suis là pour te jouer un sale tour? Mais pour qui tu me prends Potter à la fin? On est plus à Poudlard et c'est finit le temps des mauvaises blagues, j'ai dépassé ce stade tu vois et toi tu devrais grandir un peu.

Le blond avait l'air vraiment surprit et atterré, et Harry se sentit quand même un peu bête.

« Euh...non...je me suis mal expliqué...enfin pas automatiquement pour un sale tour! Chercha t-il à s'excuser, puis brusquement il soupira...et puis merde aussi c'est de ta faute.

Là il posa les mains bien à plat sur le rebord et se pencha vers lui, plongeant ses yeux bien droit dans les siens.

« Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu es venu ici et je me poserais plus de questions, c'est simple non? T'es vraiment chiant avec tes cachotteries!

Ce qui énerva Draco.

« Tu veux le savoir? Et bien c'est pour ça! Cria t-il exaspéré, et dans le même temps il saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avant de le relâcher et de reculer de quelques pas.

 **& &&&.**

 **A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**& &&&.**

 **Chapitre 6.**

 **& &&&.**

Statufié et la bouche presque aussi arrondit que ses yeux, Harry fut incapable d'avoir la moindre réaction durant un moment, puis il cligna des paupières, sous le regard dubitatif et un peu anxieux de Draco qui ne savait trop à quoi s'attendre.

« Tu es venu pour ça? Fit le brun d'une voix étrangement dénué de toute expression et l'air de ne pas savoir si il devait se mettre à rire ou à pleurer.

« Oui, crois-le ou pas mais Blaise vous a dit la vérité dés le premier instant.

« Un rêve prémonitoire où je te demanderais en mariage.

C'était comme si Harry se parlait à lui-même, il avait l'air totalement abasourdis, comme ailleurs, puis lentement il se mit à rire, tout en répétant:

« Te demander en mariage!

Son petit rire se transforma soudain en fou-rire et se pliant en deux il s'écroula sur le bureau, pleurant de rire.

De son côté Draco qui ne savait plus que penser, hésita à en faire autant ou quitter la pièce, vexé quand même que son baiser n'éveille que cela.

L'arrivée des deux couples de clients qui descendaient de leurs chambres régla le problème de Draco qui ne savait plus quoi faire parce qu' Harry en les apercevant se réfugia aussitôt dans la cuisine pour cacher son fou-rire, croisant Ron au passage qui avait tout vu de la scène.

Blaise aussi y avait assisté et s'était discrètement assit à leur table où Draco, plutôt mal à l'aise, vint le rejoindre.

« Bien joué! Lui dit-il.

Le blond fit une grimace.

« Je pense plutôt qu'il va nous virer.

« Non, Potter aime jouer franc jeu et comme il est curieux il va vouloir attendre la suite.

« Pour s'amuser à mes dépends c'est ce que tu veux dire? Grimaça Draco pas très enthousiaste à cette idée.

« Non, ce qui s'est passé va le faire réfléchir! Assura Blaise...il va se poser des questions et comme je suis certain que physiquement tu ne lui déplait pas il finira par se dire après tout peut-être que...

« «Comment tu sais que je lui déplait pas? Le coupa Draco.

« Parce que je l'ai observé attentivement au moment et juste après le baiser et il n'a eut aucune expression de dégout, de répulsion, ou même de colère...dis-moi quand une personne que tu hais, ou qui simplement te déplait t'embrasse de force tu fais quoi?

« Je m'essuies les lèvres! Fut la réponse immédiate de Draco.

« Exact, c'est un réflexe, et Harry n'en a rien fait, il n'y a eut que de la stupeur dans son regard.

« Tu veux dire que tout n'est pas perdu?

Blaise lui sourit tout en songeant qu'il n'y avait plus besoin de pousser Draco pour le motiver, il semblait maintenant décidé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

 **& &&&.**

Dans la cuisine Ron prit en charge le fait d'aller poser les pots de café et de lait sur les tables, c'était toujours Harry qui s'en occupait habituellement mais là vu son état il en était incapable, il était incapable de calmer son fou-rire et n'arrêtait pas de s'essuyer les yeux en hoquetant.

Le rouquin n'avait pas d'autre choix qu'assumer le service comme si de rien n'était devant les deux couples de touristes au courant de rien.

Arrivé à la table des Serpentard il croisa les yeux sombres de Blaise qui lui sourit mais il ne pu pas lui rendre son sourire, il était trop troublé, après ce qu'il venait de voir il commençait à croire le Serpentard mais il avait toujours du mal à le comprendre.

Comment pouvait-il agir ainsi après un simple rêve?

Qu'est-ce qui les poussait à y croire et à chercher à tout prix à le réaliser?

Ron ne pouvait pas savoir, et encore moins imaginer que les deux Serpentard n'étaient en réalité pas heureux, ils avaient tout c'est vrai mais sans jamais rien apprécier, ils étaient entourés en permanence mais sans que personne n'éveille rien en eux, pour lui ils avaient tout alors difficile de comprendre qu'ils en avaient assez de leur propre frivolité, et que tout simplement ce rêve leur avait fait réaliser à quel point leurs vies étaient vide de sens et qu'ils s'y raccrochaient finalement comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Ron ne pouvait pas savoir tout ça et il tourna les talons sans leur adresser le moindre mot.

De retour dans la cuisine il ne vit pas Harry mais le cuisinier lui expliqua qu'il était allé se rafraichir chez lui, son fou-rire devenu nerveux revenait à intervalle régulier et il espérait le calmer avec une douche.

Ron soupira et sortit pour aller s'asseoir sur le banc de pierre, et là il rejeta la tête en arrière contre le mur, contemplant les quelques nuages qui couraient dans un beau ciel azur.

Il ne voulait penser à rien et son regard resta fixé sur le ciel, sans qu'il se rende compte qu'il se mit à somnoler.

Ce fut le fracas d'une casserole tombant sur le sol qui le tira brusquement de sa somnolence et le fit bondir sur ses pieds, ahuris pendant quelques secondes.

« Merde! Murmura t-il...je me suis endormit.

Il rentra dans la cuisine qu'il traversa pour se rendre dans la salle à manger, les clients avaient dû terminer et il devait débarrasser les tables.

Mais à peine eut-il passé les portes de la cuisine qu'il s'arrêta net, Blaise arrivait en poussant devant lui le chariot plein de la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner.

« Mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais?

« Puisque personne ne venait j'ai pensé que vous étiez occupé et que peut-être je pourrais aider...ça dérange?

« Euh...non...merci! Bafouilla Ron plus qu'étonné.

« Draco est allé à Londres pour la matinée, il avait un rendez-vous avec ses hommes d'affaire qu'il ne pouvait pas remettre.

« Ah! Fit le rouquin un peu perdu.

« Ron tu sais que tu bouche le passage? Suggéra le Serpentard avec le sourire.

« Oh pardon! S'exclama ce dernier mal à l'aise avant de se reprendre...attends laisses-moi faire! Rajouta t-il en venant prendre sa place.

« D'accord! Le laissa faire Blaise qui s'écarta...dis-moi tu aurais du temps pour une balade ou tu es trop occupé?

« Une balade?...non...oui...enfin je veux dire je suis pas si occupé que ça...c'est tran...euh oui j'ai du temps pour une balade.

« Là tout de suite?

Ron se sentait si faible, c'était ridicule il le savait mais là il n'avait qu'une envie, dire oui à tout ce qu'il voulait et il opina d'un mouvement de tête.

« On pose le chariot et on y va?

« Oui.

 **& &&&.**

Quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient dehors et se dirigeaient vers le bord du loch qu'ils se mirent à longer dans un silence que Blaise rompit.

« Tu avais l'air troublé ce matin.

« Parce que je le suis ! Répondit Ron...tout ce que tu m'a dit est vrai.

« Oui, ça l'est.

« Mais je ne comprends pas.

Apercevant un tronc d'arbre échoué sur la berge le Serpentard attrapa le rouquin par la main et l'y entraîna pour qu'ils s'y assoient.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi? Pourquoi on aimerait faire de ce rêve une réalité?

Ron opina d'un simple mouvement de tête.

Il était sous le charme de Blaise et quoi qu'il lui dise il n'était pas sûr que ça y change quelque chose, il espérait juste qu'il soit honnête.

Et honnête le Serpentard le fut, il ne cacha rien devant son rouquin qui l'écouta sans broncher jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et qui s'exclama:

« Mais je croyais que c'était ça pour vous la vie...l'argent la naissance, briller en société, inspirer des sentiments aux autres que vous vous ne ressentiez jamais, faire du mal à ceux qui vous déplaisaient du haut de votre arrogance.

Blaise baissa la tête avant de la relever.

« Oui j'étais comme ça...mais peux-tu comprendre à quel point c'est vide de sens tout ça?

J'ai été élevé comme ça et j'étais résigné, c'était normal c'était comme ça...il suffit quelque fois d'un rien pour tout changer...

Il se tu un instant pour se tourner vers Ron qui l'écoutait avec attention.

« Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître ce rêve à tout changé! Murmura t-il en plongeant ses yeux sombre dans le regard bleu...Ron donnes-moi une chance.

Leurs yeux étaient rivés l'un à l'autre.

« Tu me plait c'est vrai! Souffla le rouquin...Mais...je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

Le Serpentard sourit doucement et leva une main pour se saisir de son menton avant d'avancer lentement son visage vers le sien, lui donnant ainsi l'occasion de s'écarter, mais Ron n'en fit rien et ferma simplement les yeux, acceptant le baiser très tendre que Blaise lui donna.

Ce dernier ne tenta rien de plus et après s'être écarté il sourit.

« J'espère que ça viendra! Souffla t-il...nous allons prendre le temps de nous connaître et on ira tout doucement d'accord?

Le rouquin sourit lui aussi.

« D'accord.

L'expression de bonheur qui apparut sur les traits de Blaise lui fit battre le cœur plus vite et il se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'éloigne un peu, c'était trop facile de succomber à son charme.

Il se leva.

« On se voit plus tard! Dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

 **& &&&.**

Quelques minutes plus tard Ron entra sans frapper dans l'appartement de Harry qui sortait juste de la salle de bain, il venait de prendre sa douche et était simplement vêtu d'un peignoir de bain.

« Ça va mieux? Lui demanda le rouquin en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

« Il y avait longtemps que je n'avait pas autant ri! Répondit le brun dont les yeux pétillaient encore...j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à m'arrêter.

« Tu sais c'est bien à cause de ce rêve qu'ils sont venus, je ne voulais pas croire Blaise quand il m'en a parlé mais c'est vrai.

Harry qui allait se laisser tomber sur le canapé, s'arrêta net tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu l'appelle Blaise maintenant? Et comment ça il t'en a parlé?

« Ben...oui, en fait on a eut une discussion et il m'en a parlé.

« Et tu ne m'a rien dit? S'écria le brun d'un air indigné...tu aurais pu me prévenir non?

« Mais je l'ai pas cru quand il m'a parlé! Se défendit Ron...franchement je croyais que c'était des conneries tout ça.

Un peu calmé Harry s'assit lentement.

« Et maintenant tu le crois c'est ça? Demanda t-il avec suspicion tout en le fixant.

Ron se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard vert, il n'était pas d'accord c'était clair mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir.

« Après la scène avec Malfoy oui! Répondit-il avec assurance.

« Mais c'est des menteurs pathologiques! S'écria le brun avec exaspération tout en se levant pour faire de grand gestes à travers la pièce...il ne faut rien croire de ce qu'ils disent, le mensonge c'est naturel chez eux.

« Euh...Harry non je ne crois pas! Fit timidement le rouquin.

Le brun s'immobilisa soudain en le fixant d'un air ahuris.

« J'y crois pas...qu'est-ce qui te prends?

Ron se mit à rougir et baissa la tête avant de la relever avec une sorte de défi.

« Je...j'ai décidé de donner une chance à Blaise, lui et moi on sort ensemble.

Le brun le fixa, abasourdis.

« Mais Ron...

« Non! Le coupa ce dernier d'un ton devenu ferme et volontaire, il savait ce qu'il voulait et ne se laisserait pas dissuader, même si il faisait une erreur...je sais que tu vas me dire que je suis un imbécile mais tant pis, j'ai envie d'essayer et je suis persuadé qu'il dit vrai...je suis désolé Harry.

Son coup d'éclat était passé mais son ami avait compris et vint s'agenouiller devant lui.

« Tu n'es pas un imbécile Ron! Dit-il dans un sourire affectueux...tu es gentil et sensible...un peu crédule parfois...mais tu as un cœur d'or et tu es mon ami, le meilleur, alors si zab...

« Appelles le Blaise! Le coupa le rouquin dans un sourire, ému par ce qu'il venait de dire...s'il te plait.

« Comme tu veux...mais est-il capable d'autant de sentiment que toi?

« Moi je crois que oui, et puis je verrais bien, tu sais je n'en suis pas amoureux mais il me plait bien c'est tout.

Harry sourit de nouveau tout en secouant la tête.

« Mais ça ne va pas tarder, tout chez lui est séduction et il a tout ce qu'il faut pour te mettre la tête et le cœur à l'envers.

« Oui je reconnais! Avoua Ron en lui rendant son sourire...mais on va prendre notre temps et pour l'instant je pense qu'il m'aime plus que moi je l'aime.

Le rouquin se mit à rire et le brun en fit autant en le regardant avec tendresse.

« Je te soutiendrais Ron.

« Merci Harry...et tu sais finalement tu penses pas qu'on pourrait aussi donner une autre chance à Malfoy?

Le brun se redressa d'un coup sur ses pieds.

« Tu m'en demande beaucoup là! Rétorqua-il d'un ton devenu peu amène, et pour écourter la conversation qui prenait un tour qui ne lui plaisait pas il rajouta en se dirigeant vers sa chambre...bon tu m'excuse mais il faut que je m'habille.

 **& &&&.**

Harry referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers son placard mural dont il ouvrit l'un des panneaux, il prit le premier jean et pull qui lui tomba sous la main et qu'il alla poser sur son lit, s'asseyant en même temps sur le matelas.

« Donner une chance à Malfoy! Se dit-il...une chance de faire quoi?

De réaliser un rêve tordus dans lequel je le demanderais en mariage?

Cette idée le fit pouffer de rire une nouvelle fois mais il se calma rapidement en cherchant en se rappeler l'instant même.

En se remémorant il reconnut que le contact de la bouche de Draco ne l'avait pas dégouté, ses lèvres avaient été douces et souples sur les siennes.

Souvenir pas désagréable finalement c'est vrai.

« Mais c'est quand même pas pour ça que je vais lui demander de m'épouser.

Et il eut un petit rire.

 **A bientôt!**


End file.
